


The Ice Cream Dilemma

by alexcat



Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha eats junk food when something is on her mind. Steve asks her what's going on.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809859
Kudos: 35
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	The Ice Cream Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Allbingo prompt - Food

Steve opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Natasha was sitting at the table with a large container of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. The carton was about half full. He knew it hadn’t been opened last night when he got ice for a soda from the fridge. 

“Hungry?” he asked her. 

She grinned and nodded and offered him the spoon. He took a bite and smiled at the sweet, cold sensation of the ice cream on his tongue.

“Something bothering you?” he asked. He knew she only binged on ice cream when she had something on her mind. 

“Just hungry.” 

He got a spoon of his own from the drawer and sat down at the table with her. “Liar.” He spooned up another bite of the creamy delight and put it in his mouth.

“Can’t a person just eat ice cream?” 

“Sure.” They ate in companionable silence for several minutes. Finally, Steve said, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Shut up and eat your ice cream.” 

They finished the ice cream. Natasha got up and looked in the cabinet and came back with a bag of chips. Steve held out his hand for the bag, took a few then handed it back to her. She stuffed chips into her mouth as he watched.

“You know how I told you that we were all, um, fixed so we couldn’t have kids when we graduated from the Red Room?” she finally said. 

He nodded. 

“Well, I – I took a pee test this morning and -” she just stopped talking and stared at him. 

What she meant dawned on him. He was thrilled. He hoped she was. 

“We got any more ice cream?” he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
